


Ride The Lightning

by tattooeddevil



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Astraphobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooeddevil/pseuds/tattooeddevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared suffers from astraphobia, but he has Jensen to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride The Lightning

The air is pregnant with humidity and heat, a thin sheen of sweat covering his body because of it. Jensen feels sticky and gross, even after stripping down to his boxers and undershirt. All the windows in the house are open, a desperate and failed attempt to get any kind of wind circulation going. All it does is blow more warm, sticky air inside. And of course the air conditioning is on the fritz. Bloody Vancouver and its freaky April weather.

He putters around in the kitchen, waiting for Jared to come home from filming. He thanks his lucky stars he had a short day today, but poor Jared’s had to slave away in this oppressive heat long after Jensen left. They both love acting out the differences between the brothers, but it makes for a lot of conflicting schedules and hours away from each other. That’s nice the first week, both of them actually enjoying some time to themselves, but after that it starts to become a nuisance and they start to miss each other.

That’s why Jensen finds himself in the kitchen putting together a salad to go with the steaks that are marinating in the fridge, waiting for Jared to come home and throw them on the grill. The potato wedges are in the oven staying warm and the Corona’s are cooling in the fridge next to the limes. When his phone buzzes and the message says Jared’s on his way and it’ll be about twenty minutes, he quickly finished the salad and cleans up. He doesn’t even bother freshening himself up, he’ll get sticky and sweaty within five minutes anyway.

All plans he made go out the window though when he turns on the tv to check the latest news and he catches a weather forecast. Thunderstorms all throughout the night. Shit.

He hurries through the house to close all windows and curtains before Jared comes home. He turns on the radio in their bedroom and lights all lamps around the house. Clif pulls in the driveway just as he’s finished.

He watches as Clif gets out and rounds the car to open the door for Jared. Jared gets out on shaky legs with a coat over his head. Jensen sighs, a bad day then. Clif shushes Jared inside and Jensen meets them in the hallway. He mouths a silent thank you at Clif who nods and leaves with one last squeeze to Jared’s arm. Jared doesn’t acknowledge anything but Jensen’s arms as they pull him closer. He rests his head on Jensen’s shoulder with a sigh.

“Hi.”

“Hi. I closed all the windows and pulled all the curtains.”

“Lights on?”

“Yes, and the music is on upstairs.”

Jared nods, but it’s still a few more minutes before he pulls the coat from over his head and reveals his face to Jensen. He’s pale, cheeks red with nerves and eyes wide with fear. Jensen curses on the inside; Jared’s already running himself haggard and the storm hasn’t even started yet.

Jared’s always been afraid of thunderstorms. Apparently his family experienced a thunderstorm out on the fields in Texas where the lightning struck a tree a few feet away as they were running past towards shelter. Jared had been four years old and terrified of thunder and lightning ever since. Most kids grow past it, Jared’s fear just got worse and worse until it developed into a full-fledged phobia, complete with panic attacks and hiding under the covers.

Jared checks the weather every day, at least twice, and starts to get twitchy with heavy rain, for fear it will develop into a thunderstorm. With the first strike of lightning, he’ll be somewhere - in his mind - safe, hiding under the covers in bed or in his trailer when they’re working. Everyone on set knows, but since filming can’t continue with a thundering storm, it doesn’t hamper the shooting. The set gets closed down or they move to a new set where the weather isn’t interfering and Jared is better.

Jared told Jensen about his fears shortly after they met, but Jensen never understood how deep it ran until they got caught in a heavy downpoor walking down from a bar one night. Jensen had to coax Jared into leaving the bar in the first place and after they did he kept on muttering “should have checked, should have checked, not good” the whole way. The first lightning bolt had lit the sky about halfway to their house and Jared had practically screamed with fear. Jensen hadn’t understood what was happening exactly, but he could see Jared was scared shitless and he had pulled him into the first building they passed. They’d sat there until the storm had passed, Jared almost hyperventilating and Jensen feeling as useless as ever. When the storm passed, Jared had clung to Jensen all the way home and asked Jensen to stay with him. That was the night they found out that sex could distract Jared enough to calm down and not worry about the storm for a few moments.

The next day, Jensen researched and, together with Jared, formed a plan to try and get Jared over his phobia. Cognitive therapy - the mantra’s did nothing but give Jared a dry throat -, meditation - he never was able to sit still for very long -, breathing exercises - it felt like a Lamaze class -, nothing helped. Except for Jensen. More specifically, sex with Jensen.

It’s not that he wasn’t attracted to Jared when they fell into bed that first time, or the times after that, but Jensen didn’t want to label it anything beyond “helping his best friend”. Jared was the one to point out that it wasn’t just the sex that calmed him down and helped him through the haze of panic with every thunderstorm. It was Jensen. Jared forced him to confront his feelings and Jensen had to admit Jared had been right. It wasn’t about the sex, never had been. It was about the two of them, always.

Today, this storm, is no different. This is Jared trusting Jensen to take care of him because he can’t do it himself. Jensen can see the panic roaring inside of Jared and he knows he has to act fast if he wants to keep Jared from freaking out completely. He wraps his hands around Jared face and plants a soft kiss on his lips. It is enough to get Jared’s attention fully on Jensen and he smiles reassuringly when Jared meets his eyes.

“Let’s go upstairs, yeah? The radio is on, the curtains closed and the extra blankets are on the bed.”

Jared nods and offers a weak smile that Jensen sees through easily. He doesn’t call Jared out on it, instead he takes Jared’s hands and pulls him upstairs with him. Like he told Jared, the radio is on - classical music a little too loud for Jensen’s taste, but it soothes Jared - and there are three extra blankets piled on the bed. He knows the curtains don’t keep the lightning streaks out entirely, but these are the most light-blocking ones they could find. It’s gonna have to do.

He closes the door behind them before pulling Jared into his arms. Jared’s trembling slightly, but he’s calmer than when he came in. Clif can’t give Jared the comfort Jared needs, Jared won’t let him, so he’s had the twenty minutes it took to drive home to work himself into a frenzy before Jensen could be with him. It’s always worse when Jared’s alone. Jared rests his head on Jensen’s shoulder again, a gesture that speaks of trust and submission and Jensen takes it gladly. He’s gonna take care of Jared with everything he has.

He reprimands himself for not connecting the warm, heavy weather with the oncoming thunderstorm, he should have seen it coming. But he can’t focus on that too much now, Jared needs him. He mentally checks off everything on his to-do list - gas is off, the oven can stay on low, doors are locked, cell phones downstairs - until he is satisfied nothing will be able to disturb them while he gets Jared through this.

He steers them towards the hiding spot that is their bed until he feels Jared bump into it. He doesn’t push Jared into lying down, it’s too soon. Instead, without dislodging Jared, he starts peeling Jared’s clothes off. His button down goes first; button for button until he can push the shirt off Jared’s shoulders. His shirt and undershirt are next; he has to slide his hands up Jared’s back under the shirt and pull it over his head quickly, so Jared doesn’t can keep his face pressed into Jensen’s neck as much as he can. Before moving on to the next item of clothing, Jensen runs his hands softly all over Jared’s back and sides. Long, soothing strokes from his shoulders to the small of his back, until Jensen feels Jared stop shaking and relax ever so slightly.

Jensen presses a kiss to Jared’s temple and brushes his lips against Jared’s ear to whisper in it.

“Open your eyes Jared, look at me.”

He always tries to convince Jared to open his eyes at this point and when it’s just raining with no forecast of thunderstorms, Jared usually does. He doesn’t have any hope Jared’ll do it now, not when they weatherman predicted night-long storms, and he is not disappointed. Jared presses his face deeper into the crook of Jensen’s neck and that’s all the answer Jensen needs.

“Okay, okay Jared.”

With the shirts on the ground, Jensen lets his hands slide down to Jared’s waistband, fingers dipping inside slightly, further and further with every stroke. He moves one hand to Jared’s front until he can rub against his cock through his jeans. Jared’s not hard, won’t be for a while, but he breathes out a soft gasp at the touch anyway. It’s a good sign, it means Jared is letting Jensen distract him instead of shutting everything around him out and retreating inside of himself.

Jensen continues to stroke Jared until Jared’s skin is warm all over, his muscles tense but not knotted up. It’s Jensen cue to pop the buttons on Jared’s jeans and slip one hand inside to rub his cock through his boxers. Jared craves skin to skin contact when he’s like this, but Jensen doesn’t want to push it and keeps his hand on the fabric for now. He waits for Jared to give him a sign it is okay to go on.

The sign comes in the form of Jared pressing his lips to Jensen’s neck softly and a hand coming to rest on Jensen’s hip. Every single time, Jensen is astonished by the sheer trust Jared puts in him. Jared doesn’t communicate with words during these times, only touches, lets his body speak for him and trusting Jensen to understand. And Jensen does, but he is awed Jared lets him. And he tries his best to give Jared what he needs.

What Jared needs right now, is Jensen keeping him safe, distracting him from what is going on outside their bedroom, so Jensen does the one thing he knows will get him Jared’s full attention. He pushes Jared’s jeans down to his thighs, boxers going down with them, and takes Jared’s still soft cock in his hand. Jared huffs against his neck again and Jensen relaxes a little. It’s a good sign, a sign Jared is submitting to Jensen and that Jensen is keeping the panic at bay for the moment. Jensen kneads Jared’s balls and cock in his hand, his other hand still making long strokes up and down Jared’s back, until Jared’s cock starts to fill out slowly.

Jensen wraps his hand around Jared’s cock when it’s hard enough and Jared sighs. Jared presses his lips to Jensen’s shoulder before lifting his head and pressing a kiss to Jensen’s temple. Jensen hears the unspoken ‘thank you’ and whispers his own ‘always’ in Jared’s ear. It’s their way of saying ‘I love you’ and ‘please don’t stop’. Jensen has no intention of stopping any time soon.

Jared doesn’t burrow back into Jensen’s neck, but keeps his cheek pressed to the side of Jensen’s face. Jensen knows he can take the next step now, Jared focused on him enough the possible storm outside taking a step back. He strokes Jared’s cock slowly and uses his other hand to push his jeans and boxers down all the way. The next part is always tricky, but Jensen knows just how to handle it.

He presses his free hand to Jared’s face and nudges him so he can kiss Jared’s lips. Jared’s unresponsive at first but when Jensen whispers ‘kiss me back’ into his mouth, Jared leans in and kisses Jensen first. Jensen goes with it, knows he needs to use Jared’s small surge of want - need - to his advantage, and lets his hand slide from Jared’s face to his hip. He uses it to push Jared to sit on the foot of the bed while sinking to his knees himself. He breaks the kiss and checks Jared’s face quickly for any sign of panic. When he finds none, just Jared’s trusting expression, he bends down and replaces the hand on Jared’s cock with his mouth.

Jensen immediately starts licking around the head of Jared’s cock, his hands blindly fumbling for Jared’s shoes. He’s done this enough times to know his way around without seeing, Jared’s shoes and socks coming off in mere seconds. Jensen pulls Jared’s jeans and boxers off, leaving Jared naked on the bed with Jensen still fully clothed at his feet. Exactly how Jensen likes it and Jared needs it. This isn’t about Jensen, or sex, this is about Jared and the connection they share.

Jensen keeps licking and sucking at Jared until Jared’s eyes open. It’s barely visible, but Jensen can see it, Jared’s hazel eyes focusing on Jensen, locking with Jensen’s gaze. A hesitant hand settles on Jensen’s shoulder, fingers gripping the material of his shirt and softly pulling. It surprises Jensen, Jared usually never asks him for anything, but who is he to deny Jared anything? He pulls off Jared and puts one hand on his knee. He squeezes Jared’s knee - ‘yeah?’ - and Jared squeezes his shoulder in response - ‘yeah’. He is out of his clothes in twenty seconds, never breaking eye contact with Jared.

For just a second, Jensen listens for any sounds from outside. The music is loud enough to drown out everything though, exactly what it was supposed do and Jensen relaxes back into focusing on Jared. He wraps his hand around Jared’s cock again and pushes him backwards to lay down on the bed. He leans over Jared to whisper a ‘move up’ in Jared ear and it only takes Jared a few moments of hesitation to do just that. Jensen feels something inside of him give, settle, unclench. This is going well, he is doing well.

When Jared is situated fully on the bed, Jensen lets himself lower down onto Jared’s body. Jared lets out a deep sigh when Jensen’s skin touches his, shoulders to knees, almost fused together. Jensen pulls his hand back from between their bodies to pull the blankets piled on the bed over them. Jared doesn’t help, but Jensen didn’t expect him to. He merely watches as Jensen builds their cocoon of safety. When he is done, Jensen looks at Jared with a smile, watching the answering smile spread on Jared’s face. It’s hot, the three blankets piled on top of them pressing them close together. They drown out the music too, for which Jensen is grateful, while also blacking out everything else around them. They rely on touch, no sight or sound necessary.

Jensen lets his hands wander over Jared’s body until every muscle under his fingers relaxes, gives in to Jensen’s caresses. He lets his lips taste Jared’s skin, kiss his mouth and lick the sweat from his neck. He grinds his cock against Jared’s, sweat and pre-come slicking them together. He lets his hand stroke Jared just the way Jared likes it: tight, sure, hard and hot. He grips both their cocks in his hand and pulls a gasp from Jared. Jared spreads his legs wider, fitting Jensen in better, giving him access to his balls and hole. Another thing Jared asks for and Jensen is astonished. Jared is doing so much better than he would have ever expected from the way he came home.

Jensen answers Jared’s question by circling a finger around Jared’s hole. He’s not pushing in, just teasing, caressing, feeling. He waits for Jared to tell him it’s okay to go on, okay to grab that lube from between the folds of their cocoon and slip a fingers inside of Jared’s hole. It feels like minutes, hours, weeks, months. Centuries until he does. But then Jared tells him by moving his hands to rest them on Jensen sweat-slicked back, fingers brushing the top of his ass and that’s as far as Jared will go on nights like this. On nights like this, Jensen drives.

One finger becomes two and then three - slow, so slow - and then Jensen’s sinking inside of Jared. Jared breathes in deeply as he does, his fingers clenching on Jensen’s back, his breath warm on Jensen’s face. Jensen holds still, only a couple of inches inside, and waits. He listens, feels, waits, somehow suddenly sensing something is wrong. Jared must sense it too, his entire body tensing up, muscle for muscle. Jensen does the only thing he can think of while halfway inside of Jared’s amazing heat: he thrusts hard, further in, balls deep and kisses Jared hard. All finesse goes out the window, no more slow, no more waiting, there’s just need and distraction now.

The first rumble reaches their ears as Jensen thrusts in again, Jared’s body immediately locking up. It almost hurts, Jared’s squeezing around him so hard, but Jensen knows he needs to keep going, break through it and get Jared through. He wraps a strong arm around Jared’s shoulders and wrap his other hand around Jared’s cock. He keep on thrusting, the rumbles from outside getting louder and longer. Jared’s making small noises now, keens of fear, whimpers and Jensen knows he has to act fast and furious. Now.

He whips the blankets off, hauls Jared with him into a sitting position and pounds into Jared with a groan. Jared’s splayed over his thighs, pressed close against him, head buried in Jensen’s neck again. It’s not with fear though, Jensen knows Jared’s moans of fear from his moans of pleasure and these fall into the last category. He lets go of Jared’s cock and wraps the arm around Jared too. With both arms, he raises Jared up and down his cock in a punishing rhythm, skin slapping skin, Jared’s cock trapped in against his stomach.

It is almost surreal, the lightning flashing, the thunder rolling, the classical music swelling with every second. It’s as if they’re lost in some kind of dream; a sweaty, pleasurable, hot dream. He can feel Jared flinch with every flash and crash, but he isn’t tensing up anymore, giving in to Jensen completely. It makes Jensen dizzy with need and want and power and yes-fuck-yes, sending him barreling towards the edge of orgasm. He has to wait for Jared though, wait for Jared to tumble over that edge, before he can think of himself.

Flash.

Thrust.

Rumble.

Thrust.

Flash.

Thrust.

Flash.

Thrust.

Thrust.

Rumble.

Music.

A gasp. Hot wetness spreading against belly, Jared collapses against him.

Flash.

Rumble.

Flash.

Flash.

Rumble.

Music.

Jensen lets himself slip out of Jared and lowers him down to the bed. He gets off the bed quickly, grabs a wet washcloth from the bathroom and cleans them off in under ten seconds. He crawls back into bed with Jared and pulls the blankets on top of them again. Jared snuggles up to him, presses his nose against Jensen neck and sighs.

“You didn’t come.”

He didn’t, but this isn’t about Jensen.

“Don’t worry about it.”

Instead, Jared’s hand wraps around his still hard cock and jacks him off hard and quick. It only takes a dozen strokes to get Jensen to crash into his orgasm head-first. He takes Jared’s hand and licks it clean from his own spunk, making Jared huff out a chuckle. He kisses Jared and settles down again. Jared’s hand finds his and he entwines their fingers.

“Thank you.”

“Always.”

Their cocoon is hot and sweaty, but it’s safe. Everything they need.


End file.
